


Is Ryoma Hoshi Packing?

by Gozufucker



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crass language, Dick Jokes, Gen, LET'S FIND OUT, Round table discussion, dick talk, is hoshi's dick huge?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Miu, Kokichi and Korekiyo happen to be the last three people left in the cafeteria this morning, and Miu's had a question on her mind for a while...





	

Breakfast had gone on as usual with the light chatter and jokes you could expect from sixteen (technically fifteen, Hoshi wasn't present like usual) teenagers stuffed into one room. Eventually the group dissipated, all of them heading their own ways, until only three occupied the dining room space... Miu, who was stuffing herself full of ramen, Ouma, who was enjoying soup, and Korekiyo, who was seemingly observing the two. Or sleeping, both were legitimate choices, considering the fact that he sat there with his eyes closed, body mostly immobile.

Silence reigned between the three for what seemed like an eternity, until Miu suddenly spoke up, slurping up a noodle into her mouth. 

"So, I've been thinking about this thing for a while..."

Ouma's eyes focused on Miu almost instantly, although Shinguuji didn't seem to even bother with looking towards her. Maybe he really was taking a nap. Ouma's mouth twitched into a devilish shape for a moment, although he kept his stingy comment to himself for a while. It'd be /too/ mean to out Iruma for what she was right away, after all.

"You know Hoshi, right? Tiny guy."

Ouma groaned out at Miu's obvious question.

"Sheeeeesh, Iruma! I guess your brains really are full of cum and nothing else, asking obvious questions like that. Nishishi. Of course I know Hoshi, we've been stuck with him for a few days now."

Iruma quivered, but kept her mind steady. Now was not the time for the two of them to fall back to their usual banter and him calling her... Those names. She had an actual, important topic to discuss! With a cough and a hand wave she continued, some sweat dripping down her forehead. There's an attempt, at least.

"Shaddap, you panta guzzling gremlin! I'm talking about his dick!"

Iruma slammed her elbow on the table, cringing a little at the pain. That hurt more than what she was expecting, honestly. Ouma blinked and tilted his head to the side, a lone finger lifting to rest against his cheek as he scratched there, completely unsure and a little bit shaken by the topic at hand.

"Arara? Hoshi's dick?"

Miu grinned and nodded her head, tongue flapping out a little as she began to rant out.

"Yeah! His peenus weenus! His biggus dickus! His weener! His weenie! His banana! You know, his big ass dick! Hyaahyahyahyahya!"

"Sheesh. I never thought you'd be the type to go after Hoshi's dick, Iruma. Then again, with how loose you sound, it's not really that much of a surprise anyways! Nishishi. If you're that into him, you could just ask!"

Before Iruma could blabber out some half assed response while sweating her ass off, Ouma continued to speak, a sing-song like tune to his voice as he did.

"Buuuut... I'll admit, I noticed! Hoshi should really get himself some bigger pants, shouldn't he? You could see his thing from a mile away with how big it is, nishishi!"

Iruma's face brightens at the other admitting that yes, she wasn't the only one who had noticed Hoshi's... Big racket, as she was going to soon call it.

"Hyahyahya! I knew I wasn't the only one here with an eye for finer details! So, so, you think his racket's always been that big, or if he took some horse power pills or something? He seems like the kinda guy who'd be all natural 100% schlong, but you never know with modern tech and shit like that..."

Ouma pondered upon the matter some, finishing up his soup with a few loud slurps.

"Umum... It's too big to be real, right? Uwah, a guy like that getting a fake dick...! Maybe that's what he killed the mafia for, they botched up his operation! Nishishi. That's kind of sad, isn't it?"

Before Iruma could continue on the hypothesis of silicone dicks and the surgery required to give a man like Hoshi the schlong he deserves, a quiet laughter broke her trail of thought.

"Kukuku."

Both Ouma and Iruma focused their eyes on Shinguuji, whose eyes had opened in turn, trailing between the two.

"I disagree. I believe Hoshi's beauty is... Natural. Such a thing befits him the most, no? A natural, curvaceous form of beauty that barely bulges out from within, chained down upon a willow prison that cannot be contained fully, leaving a slight hint of what remains within... That, is the essence of Hoshi's beauty. Anything else but that would be foolish to even consider."

The group continued to bicker about the matter as Hoshi arrived to the cafeteria, grabbing himself a bowl of cereal, seating himself down. They were so focused on the dick-discussion to even take note of Hoshi, who ate through the conversation completely unfazed, sans a single mutter...

"Gimme a break."


End file.
